


Cleanse

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Angst, Beta Bruce Wayne, But still dark, Day 6, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Mating Bites, NO rape, Smut, brief dissociation, mated to a villain, this gets dark people so beware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: Some days it seemed like Jason Todd was the embodiment of all of Bruce’s greatest failures. His failure to not fall into bed with him was just one more for this list. Still, there was a raw and savage sweetness to their coupling that couldn't be spoiled.It's actually a bit more complicated than that though.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Joker/Jason Todd
Series: Omega Jason Todd Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691830
Comments: 7
Kudos: 130
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	Cleanse

**Author's Note:**

> Omega Jason Todd Week - Day 6 - Mated to a Villain
> 
> You know what's coming.

His beautiful, _beautiful_ , lost bird.

Some days it seemed like Jason Todd was the embodiment of all of Bruce’s greatest failures. His failure to not be attracted to a young man who used to be his ward was just one more sin to add to the list. It was almost comforting then that Jason seemed deadset on killing him and there would be no chance for Bruce’s control to slip. 

Or so he thought. 

Most people took one look at the Batman and his territorialism and aggression and pegged him as an Alpha. Bruce was fine with that, since it made coming to the conclusion that Beta Brucie Wayne could ever be Batman all the more unlikely. He’d taken great pride in the fact that no Alpha or Omega alure would ever bring him to his knees, and he’d taught his Robin’s to use scent inhibitors and masks for the very same reason. 

And yet here he was, almost dizzy with the taste of Omega in his mouth as Jason snarled and kissed him savagely. Bruce lifted the young man until he locked his legs around Bruce’s waist and kissed and kissed him until he was drowning in the anger and hurt and the terrible _want_ that had seemed to simmer between them until it finally reached its breaking point. 

“C’mon, c’mon…” Jason urged fervently, tearing at the Batsuit and disabling the traps with surprising ease. 

Which… hmm, was slightly disturbing actually. Bruce had only updated those a few days ago. 

“When did you-?” Bruce pulled back to start to ask with a frown. 

“Seriously? _That’s_ what you want to be asking right now?” Jason laughed incredulously.

Bruce felt something rising in his chest as he tried to memorize that sound. 

“We’ll talk about this later,” Bruce growled.

“Yeah, yeah, sure. Right when- shit, fuck yes!” Jason cursed as Bruce dropped them to the roof and ground down between Jason’s legs. 

He felt his arousal kick up a notch as he felt Jason thighs jolt and flex before tightening around him, urging him on. Bruce smiled against his skin, biting Jason’s ear and enjoying the shiver he couldn’t quite hold back. Jason growled something under his breath pushing Bruce back just enough to shove a hand into his pants and grip him meanly. 

Bruce grunted and couldn’t quite hold back the slight buck of his hips at the firm touch. He couldn’t quite regret it though when it made Jason grin with such obvious pleasure and triumph.

“Perv,” Jason taunted as he stroked him roughly and oh so wonderfully, “Look at you, getting so hot for me with just a handy.”

“Anyone would,” Bruce said, letting his eyes fall half lidded as he took in the sight of the Omega spread out below him, “You’re beautiful.”

Bruce grunted as Jason squeezed him reflexively, the Omega breaking eye contact as he flushed beautifully to the tips of his ears. 

“Shut the fuck up, old man,” Jason grumbled.

“No,” said Bruce simply, even as he kissed him again, this time reaching his own hand down Jason’s pants. Jason bucked and gasped quietly, his mouth falling open for Bruce’s exploration as he jerked small, almost surprised, sounds out of his mouth. 

Precious, he- Bruce would do almost anything for this man. 

With that in mind, he slipped his hand furth back to where Jason was positvely drenched and slick with want. Bruce felt himself throb at the thought of being inside him, especially as two fingers slipped easily inside him.

Then it all went wrong. 

Jason jerked like he’d been electrocuted, crying out in pain as he grabbed Bruce’s hand like a vice and curled in out himself. 

“Jason?” Bruce pulled out of him immediately, trying not to panic at the second terrible sound that pulled out of Jason, “Jay, what’s wrong?”

“No… No, don’t. I-” Jason’s breath was rough and terrible, and his eyes distant like he wasn’t seeing Bruce. 

It took a moment for Bruce’s reasoning to catch up with his fear, and he finally was able to see that Jason’s free hand- that wasn’t gripping Bruce’s wrist with a white knuckled hold- was clutching his neck. 

Bruce’s stomach sank as he realized what that probably meant. He might be a Beta, but he knew what a mated rejection looked like. It was the body’s natural reaction to trying to go outside the hormonal bond of your pair. Bruce had never seen such a strong reaction. 

It was also a wonder that Jason hadn’t reacted sooner to Bruce’s lack of compatible hormones. 

“Jay, I’m so sorry, you should have told me. Do you need me to call your Alpha?” Bruce squashed down his own heartbreak and instead tried to coax the Omega below him out of his protective curl. 

Jason shook his head frantically, his breathing too ragged for words. 

Who even was his Alpha? Bruce wondered, frowning, trying to wrack his brain for every person Jason had associated with. The problem was that Jason had never seemed to like Alpha’s very much, and even went out of his way to avoid them sometimes after the Joker-

Bruce’s thoughts screeched to a halt as a terrible thought came. 

The numb feeling in his gut was quickly overcome with rage. 

“I’m going to take you home,” Bruce growled. Feint ragged breathing was all that answered him, Jason still too out of it to understand much of what was going on. It did nothing to help the fury in Bruce’s chest. Jason shoved frantically at Bruce’s hands when he tried to do up his pants, so he just wrapped Jason in his cape and scooped him up as he was. 

The last time he’d help Jason in his arms like this- but no, Jason was no longer that boy. He was a full 100 pounds heavier for one. Fully grown, trained beyond what Bruce had dreamed, and so-

Bruce loved him. 

He tucked Jason into the Batmobile without incident and headed straight for the Manor. He wasn’t surprised when almost immediately his comm chimed from Alfred. 

“Master Bruce, is that-”

“A private matter Alfred.” Bruce said shortly. He wasn’t sure if the butler would take that, he had grown close to Jason in a way he hadn’t quite with any of the other boys, but-

“Very well, Master Bruce, I’ll trust you to handle this as delicately as possible,” said Alfred shortly, and Bruce could hear the warning in his voice. 

“Understood, Batman out.”

“What are you going to tell him?” asked Jason, eyes trained straight ahead. Exhausted in a way Bruce had never seen him before. Bruce was beyond grateful he was cognizant again, but-

“I will leave that up to you,” Bruce said as he parked. 

Jason didn’t say anything in reply to that. 

They both sat in the car in silence for while before Bruce finally sighed and pushed back the cowl before turning to face him.

“You know what I have to ask,” Bruce said as Jason tensed, “Why didn’t you tell us the Joker bit you?”

“You sure you don’t want to ask why I accepted it?” Jason laugh humorlessly, confirming Bruce’s fear, “A bond can’t take unless it’s reciprocated on both sides after all.”

Bruce had wondered that too, but knowing the Joker he was sure it wasn’t for any honest reason. 

“Just call me sick and let me out of here,” Jason said tiredly.

“No,” Bruce said, a little more sharply than he meant, “You were a child, Jason. Something like that could never have been your fault.”

“Oh yeah? If I was such a child what the hell were you doing letting me fight crime, huh?” Jason sanpped. 

Bruce had been stabbed may times over the course of his career. None of those times ever cut quite as deep. 

“Jaylad-”

“Fuck, no, forget I said that,” Jason said scrubbing a hand over his face.

“Do you wish-”

“ _No_ , don’t you dare. You can regret everything else, but don’t regret making me Robin. Don’t- never that,” Jason growled, and the plea in his voice was just-

“Alright,” Bruce said, but he could do nothing about the ache in his chest.

They sat in silence for a long moment, before Jason sighed and broke eye contact.

“I suppose you want to see the bite?” Jason said.

“If you’re willing,” Bruce replied. _Wanting_ to see it was probably the wrong word. _Dreading_ but _needing_ to see it might be more accurate. 

Jason just grunted and tugged down the high neck of his under armour. It wasn’t just one bite as Bruce had expected, but several overlapping cruel looking bite scars over his scent gland marred by several other scars that looked like someone had tried to cut the marks off with a knife. 

Someone probably had. 

“The first several bites didn’t take, you see,” Jason said tonelessly, “Not that it discouraged him at all.”

Bruce felt sick. 

“But then-” Jason laughed and it was terrible sound, and Bruce watched his nails digging into the scars on his neck, and look of self hatred tugging at the wry smile on his face, “He promised he’d let my mom go if I reciprocated the bond. I knew he was probably lying, but I knew by then I wasn’t going to make it, so I thought…”

Bruce had never thought much of the fient small teeth marks on the Joker’s neck, assuming they were from Harley, even though she’d long left him. Knowing they were from Jason all this time made his blood boil. 

“Why didn’t you-?” Jason rubbed his face, “Why couldn’t you have just killed the bastard? Why couldn’t I just be free of him? Why!?”

Bruce couldn’t take it anymore, just kicked back the seat and pulled Jason over the console and into his arms. Jason snarled and punched him, and Bruce let it land, knowing it was what he deserved, and simply clung to the Omega tighter until Jason went limp against him and buried his face into Bruce’s shoulder. 

“You weren’t meant to see any of that…” Jason mumbled, “I thought it would be ok by now. I thought, y’know, because you’re a Beta I might not…”

“Mating bonds don’t fade on their own unless they’re being replaced with a new bond,” Bruce said. 

Or one of the parties was dead, but neither of them mentioned that. 

“Like I’d like another Alpha bastard bond with me,” Jason growled, “‘Sides, if sex shit hurt that much with you, a Beta…”

He didn’t have to finish the thought, Bruce understood. It would be agonizing. Still-

“There are other ways to break a bond, if you’re willing…” Bruce said hesitantly. 

“Yeah, you could finally fucking kill the Joker,” Jason growled. 

“It’s a hormonal treatment,” Bruce continued, “Little used since it’s often easier for an Omega to just bond with another Alpha. But if you’d like, we could administer it during your next heat.”

“I don’t have heats anymore,” Jason said, a slight note of confusion in his voice. 

Bruce waited in silence for him to figure it out. Bonded Omega’s stopped having heats if there was no one mate with, but they’d pick right back up if it seemed like their mate had returned…

Jason went rigid and jerked back in his arms. 

“Fuck no,” he said, more that a little panic in his voice, “I can’t- you _can’t_ let the Joker near me to trigger a heat- I can’t do it- I _won’t_ do it-”

“Jason, _no_ , I would never do that to you,” Bruce hurriedly promised, cupping his face, “We could use an article of clothing to trigger your heat, but it could just be us. I would be there to keep you safe the whole time. We’d give you mixed doses of different Alpha hormones to break down the current bond without replacing it with anything.”

Jason’s breathing slowed ever so slightly.

“You could be _free_ of that madman.”

Jason shivered, and then he tipped back Bruce’s head and kissed him hard. Bruce kissed back a prayed that Jason could somehow _feel_ all of Bruce’s love for him through the touch. 

Jason shuddered again and broke apart. When he opened his eyes, there was a hard, slightly haunted look there. 

“Do it.”

“Alright.”

“Don’t- Don’t leave me until...”

“Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce likely saw the bites when he found Jason's body, but he never let himself consider if the Joker could have gotten Jason to bite him back. 
> 
> This next heat is going to suck, and possibly be a little traumatic, but at the end of it all Jason will finally be able to start healing.


End file.
